The Fate of Middle Earth
by GollumTheEvilHobbit
Summary: Brellon sets off to find his cousin Merry, who left a few months before to help Frodo. Sams wife, Rosie, gives Brellon a necklace to give to Sam. As Brellon sets off on an adventure he meets up with new faces who help him on his way.
1. A Hobbit's Idea

Chapter I  
  
A Hobbit's Idea  
  
It was the Twenty-fourth of June and preparations for Brellon's Thirtieth Birthday Get together were being made. It wasn't a big party like Bilbo's Eleventy-first but it was just perfect for this quiet Hobbit. Brellon wished to see his cousin Merry on his birthday. That night while talking to his best friends Mido and Kylor they came up with a plan to set off in the morning to find Merry and the rest of their friends. Little did they know at the moment Merry and Pippin were separated from the rest of the fellowship.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this" Mido said.  
  
"It could be a very dangerous journey" Kylor added.  
  
"I can't have Merry miss my thirtieth birthday" Brellon answered, "It wouldn't be the same."  
  
It was getting late so Mido and Kylor decided to go home.The next morning the three friends were saying their goodbyes and set off on a long journey. As they were walking they heard a voice.  
  
"Wait, Wait"   
  
It was Sams wife, Rosie.  
  
"Please, if you see Sam, give this to him."   
  
She handed them a necklace with an odd shaped jewel in it.  
  
"No problem" said Brellon.  
  
  
  
So they were off on the journey of a lifetime, but they kept on trying to figure out a place to go. They decided to go to the Prancing Pony. They figured that Merry and the other three hobbits would of stopped there. Anyway by the time they got there it would of been time for bed and the Prancing Pony probably had rooms left. While Kylor and Mido were sleeping, Brellon was studying the necklace.   
  
  
  
"This necklace must be really important if Rosie had to give it to Samwise that fast." Brellon said to himself  
  
He later fell asleep after thinking about the necklace for a while. Then he had an amazing dream where he made a discovery about the necklace. That moment he knew this was no ordinary necklace. 


	2. A New Path

Chapter II  
  
A New Path  
  
Brellon woke up the next morning ready to tell his friends about the necklace,but they were gone.  
  
"Where can they be?" Brellon wondered  
  
He went down to the bar part of the Prancing Pony and there was Milo and Kylor drinking their pints of rum. As soon as he started talking he realized they had alot more than one cup of rum. They were more drunk than anyone in the Prancing Pony. After about five minutes they were passed out on the floor.  
  
"Drunken old fools"said Brellon  
  
The minute he said that the owner of the prancing pony, Barliman Butterbur, Came over to talk to them.  
  
"Are these two with you?"he asked  
  
"Yes, Sir"Replied Brellon  
  
"Ok, then all three of you get out of my inn!"Yelled Mr. Butterbur  
  
Brellon Furiously dragged Mido and Kylor out of the Prancing Pony. As he continued up the path, Kylor and Mido started to wake up. At that point he didn't even think of telling either of them about the necklace.  
  
"I dont know if you guys noticed but we got kicked out of the Prancing Pony because of you." said Brellon in a mean tone of voice  
  
"Where should we go?"Asked Mido  
  
"I think we should head for a place called Rivendell."Brellon Answered  
  
"I heard of that place,Sam loves elves so they would of headed for there."Thought Kylor  
  
They spent hours walking through trees as if they were obstacles. Then they came to a ford and decided to cross it. Thats when they thought they were getting close. But they were wrong. They spent a few more hours walking and decided to take a rest. They figured they were not getting close to Rivendell.  
  
The next morning they wasted no time and set off very early. As they were walking they noticed the path ended therefore they kept walking until they came to a cave. Half way into the cave they saw a light and started running towards it. In no time, they exited the dark cave. Then they saw the most breathtaking place, a place Hobbits only heard of in stories. They have finally made it to Rivendell, yet one questioned remained, was Merry and his hobbit friends there? 


End file.
